why don't you just leave me to die
by edwardlover1918
Summary: this story is about james and bella being together but bella's dad and big brother edward think he's just in for the LEMONS but edwad has had a enough and when bella meets emmet will she leave james for him? this is my first fanfic enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I was looking outside the window of my boyfriend's car crying my eyes out. We had just come back from Forks high school having a fight with James again. I just wanted for him to love me but I felt like war was going on every time and we would fight over stupid things my father Charlie and my brother Edward kept telling me to leave him but I could never do that to him I loved him for three years and that wasn't going away in just two seconds. Edward always told me that he was just into the sex or in James case fucking me. But every time Edward told me this I would find myself defending James and I hated myself for always doing that. When we made it to my house I kissed James and got out. I found myself crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

"Were you with James again?" Edward asked when I got inside the house. "What dose it matter to you anyways I'm not your kid." I only said it with anger because I just hated that he treated me like I was his kid that he had to watch over every little thing I do. "Because you are my child when dad is gone and right now he IS gone." He said with all the anger he had in himself. "I was with James is that a problem with you?" I was just so angry with both of them Edward and James. Edward for asking and always worrying about me, I was almost an adult I mean sixteen was half way right? And mad at James for always arguing with me but the sex WAS good I mean really good. But I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with James it was just never going to happen. Hopefully I can get over him soon cause I will never be happy with him but he keeps telling that he loves me and I fall for it all the time. "I'm going to my room, is that okay with you FATHER?" Edward just growl so that meant he wouldn't tell dad anything. I made my way through are big house to my room. My room was pretty big but Edward's was bigger but my room was fine black color walls and a purple comforter I really didn't like purple but it went with the room. "FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What the hell did I trip over?" and I found out that I trip over James shoe. He must've left it here from last night. I'm not a slut I have only slept with James that's it I lost my virginity to him and I have never slept with anyone but him I wish I have but I can't lie. For some reason I started laughing really hard I had no idea why. Then I remembered last night. We had watched two movies that James had burned. I know right really bad place to see them when my dad was there and also because my dad was chief of police and he could arrest James for burning movies that haven't came out to theaters yet but Charlie didn't even notice. As soon as the movies were done James said goodnight but it's never goodnight with him. James would always come up the ladder my dad had by my room so when my brother and my dad would be asleep James would climb up the ladder and we would do anything but mostly fucked and I had no problem with that but I'm a screamer but we would never get caught but I think Edward could hear us cause all of are walls are thin and you could easily hear what the person is saying from the room that is right next to each other and mine and Edward are next to each other. And sometimes I would forget so I screamed and I bet he heard us but in the morning he wouldn't say anything but he would have bags underneath his eyes. It cracked me up sometimes. "What's going on in here?" Edward broke my train of thought when he burst through my door. "Nothing forget it." I had tears in my eyes from laughing about what my dad would do if he found out about the burned. "James here for you." He said with a growl coming from his chest. "Tell him to come up here." Edward just nodded and I could hear him saying "Go upstairs." Like Hitler ordering his group of Nazi to kill all the Jews. "Hey sexy." James said as soon as he came though my door he said while winking at me. Ugh that is so gross I hated when he did that and he mostly did that. "Really James do you really need to call me sexy everytime you see me?" I said with disgust. "You know you been acting like a bitch ever since…….." he trailed off I knew exactly what he was going to say. I started crying eyes out he tried to wipe away a tear from my face but I walk back enough where he couldn't reach me. "You leave right now!" I screamed at him. "Whatever talk to you tonight and you will stop acting like this!" he yelled back. Then he opened my door and slammed it shut and did the same to the front door. I can't believe he made cry over him in twice in one day. "I love you." I said in a whisper when he slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

"Isabella Marie Swan you come down this instance!" Charlie yelled at the bottom of the stairs

"No I'm never coming out of my room ever again!"

I was so mad at my dad right now he just didn't get it I didn't want to meet this Emmett guy. Doesn't he get that James would kill me if he found out what my dad was doing.

My father wanted me to meet are new neighbor, Emmett Hale. He was cute but I can't cheat on my boyfriend that is so wrong.

"NOW!" Charlie screamed even louder then necessary. I mean our house was big but that BIG.

Hey maybe I could back at James for what he did the morning and afternoon. "Fine I'm coming right now." I got up from my bed and put on a better shirt with my favorite skinny black jeans.

Put some lip gloss on and made my down stairs. He was even more sexy than when the first day we meet. He was wearing a burgundy shirt with a black vest with some nice jeans.

Stop thinking of him like that remember you have a boyfriend! I thought to myself I can't think of him like that it was wrong but he was sexy.

"Hey." God even his voice was sexy.

"Hey." I said back lamely. When I said this he was looking at what I was wearing you know the up then down thing yeah that's it.

"Bells um hate to say this but you are going on a date with this guy." I shot Edward a pissed off look.

"Dad no I'm not, am I?" I looked at my dad with a nervous look.

"Yes you are." I started to look but all I did was nodded. Then Emmett opened the door for me.

sometimes I wish I could just be in my room for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Epov

"Fine I'm coming right now." I wonder why she doesn't want to come down I mean she has meet me before but maybe because of her boyfriend.

Bella walk down the stairs and my heart stopped. She looked so beautiful. She was thin, brown wavy hair, dark green, and just everything wanted in girl.

But she was taken.

"Hey." I said stupidly.

"Hey." God even her voice is was wanted.

"Bells I hate to say this but you're going on a date with thus guy." For some reason she shot Edward an angry look like she didn't know what was going on.

"No I'm not, am I?" wow she didn't even want me. That's perfect.

"Yes you are." She looked at her dad but all she did was nodded.

I open the door for her then made my way to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry I took so long for this chapter I was at my cuzie's party. Edward and Bella are sister and brother. Roslie and Alice and Emmett are brother and sister. Just to keep this understanding. There are no Cullen's in this story. All human.

Bpov

Emmett took me to a really fancy restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Have you ever been here?" he kind of nervously.

"No." I said harshly. I had to be mean so he wouldn't like me after this date.

Emmett open the door for me. James never did that for me, stop thinking of him like that damn it!

I whispered thanks and we made are way to the front desk. And the man looked gross with comb over and horrible acne.

"Mr. Hale how nice of you to come over and have dinner with us. How is your father?" the man talked to Emmett like he the president.

"Fine thank you for asking. Table for two." Then the man shows us a nice table. But then Emmett slipped the man to what looked like a hundred. Then whispered "Something a little more privet." I can't believe he just did that!

Then the gross man took us to a room were there was a jazz band playing it was really dark but the candles on the tables gives it a classy look. There was barely people in here.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." When he finished he left.

"What was that all about?" I said quietly.

"What are talking about?" he tried acted dumb.

"You know what." I was starting to get really pissed off. I started to up from my seat but he got a hold of my hand. I tried to get lose but he just hold on tighter.

"Don't leave, please." He sounded sincere so I got down onto my chair and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry I was overreacting." When I finished. The jazz band stopped and then in the back round music started playing Rihanna's unfaithful.

"come on lets dance." I got up and he led me to the dance floor then people started crowding around us dancing around us.

We both started dancing on each other and felt like I was suppose be there, in his arms.

Then I started listening to the lyrics and I thought of James and that was really bad. I started crying but kept dancing with Emmett.

And he didn't notice till the song was over. And he wiped the tears from my face with his thumb.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He pointed to where he bathrooms.

I checked to see if anyone was in there but no one was there so I got into a stall and started crying my eyes out.

When I stopped crying my eyes out I looked at my phone. Eight missed calls from James.

Then I redid my makeup and made my way to our table.

"You okay? I can take you home if you want we can do this some other time." He looked like he really cared if I was okay.

I just nodded and he took my hand and lead my out of the romantic room next thing I knew we were already at my house.

"Thanks for that." Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I got out of the car and made it to my front door.

"How was it?" Edward always had to know what was up with me.

"It was okay." I said trying to lie. To be tr


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry I took so long I have had and idea for a new story. About Bella being a student at Yale and Edward is a professor at Yale and she can't take her eyes off of him. Dose it sound right? Review this story and tell me what you think about it.

------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room trying to sleep but I couldn't, all I keep thinking about was him. When I closed my eyes I saw his baby blue eyes staring right at me. "Ugh." I sighed I shouldn't be like this why am I like this? I keep asking myself this over and over again. Hey maybe I can go to school and tell him about my James and he might just leave me alone like I wanted to be all along. Yes that was what I was going to do.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke the next morning and open my closet and found some black skinny jeans and blue tank top. I got in shower then quickly got out and put on my clothes. James hated me making him late. I came down the stairs and found a note saying 'be home late going to Clearwater's for dinner so be nice to your brother and no James please. Love daddy.'

I think I can do that. I heard Edward come down the stairs with a cup of coffee. "Okay now you are really starting to scare me." He looked up at me. "You really are looking and acting like dad every day." Me and him started laughing really hard.

"Hey you want a ride with me?" he asked me sincere.

I was shocked that my big bro asked me if I could ride with him.

"Sure, hey look, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."

All Edward did is hug me really tight. When me and Edward were little we would be inspreadble but that all change when he went to high school I was still in the 8th grade but he stopped talking to me and I did the same. I thought it would change when I got to high school but It didn't then we started being mean each other.

"Come sit down have breakfast with me."

And I did. When I finished we left in Edward car. I should have a car by know and dad was gonna give me one too but I wanted to do something by myself. So I started to save money I so far have 18,000. But I know nothing about cars so I'm going to save a little bit more.

I made my way to my locker and found James there.

"Hey um I need to talk to you." I said leading him towards the teacher's privet bathroom. We got in and I need to tell him about it.

"Ohh I like this place." He said trying to touch my waist.

"No I have something to tell to." I said getting mad at him.

"What is it about the…… abortion I made you get last year?"

I couldn't believe he just said that.

"No not that dumb ass I'm trying to break up with you, god!" he just open the door and got out.

And then I started to walk towards my locker crying over what I had just done.

A/N: what did you think? this is what the thing in the 1st chapter was about he made Bella mad the brought it up again.


	7. Chapter 7

Epov

"Can you please stop talking about Bella, Look I know you like her like her but you can you please shut the fuck up!"

You would think that Alice was a good girl by her a looks but as they say 'looks can be deceiving.'

"Fine pixie bitch." I said in a mocking tone.

"Hey you two be nice." Carlisle ordered.

"Fine." We both said at the same time.

Then we both hugged each other.

I had a good relationship with my sisters but sometime we argue on something's.

Like on Bella, as soon as I came back from the amazing date I couldn't stop thinking of her and I had to share it someone and that happen to be Alice and Alice just can't apparently take it anymore.

"I got to go." I said. Then I made it to my car.

When I made it to my locker I saw my ex Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's friends.

"Hey Jessie what's up?" I said like I was really caring about what she had to say but I really didn't.

"I don't know maybe about you and Bella going out on date, or maybe it's that fact that she broke up with her long term relationship for you." She said as if she was about to explode.

"What are you talking about I would never go on a date with one of your friends, and besides she doesn't have a boyfriend." I said as if it was a fact.

"Well then you need to catch up on your gossip honey, because she just broke up with James Sterling." She said acting like the witch she was under all of that slut make-up she puts on.

"Okay well I'll see you later." I said looking for Bella to see if it's really true.

"Hey Bella wait up!" I ran past Jessica and caught up with Bella.

"Hey Emmett." She said trying to hold her tears from coming out.

"Is it true that you broke up with James because of me?" I asked.

"Who told you that?" She said in a whisper.

"Jessica, hey why didn't you just tell me about him and how you didn't want to go on a date with me?" I asked and as they came out I wished I could take them back.

"Because I thought you were nice, funny, and sexy." I heard it but I couldn't believe she just said it she thought I was sexy!

"You think I'm sexy?" I said in a whisper.

"No who said that!" She said trying to lie.

"You did but your secret safe with me." I whispered in her ear trying to be sexy,

"Umm…. I have to go to class but text me." Then she got a pen and wrote her number on my arm.

"Okay I will." I said like a dork getting 7 digits.

"In class kay?" she said winking at me. Then she left.

God she was hot in so many levels.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

I gave him my number and I felt good that I could look at good looking guy and someone wouldn't get mad at me. It's fun being single.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I was in free period in the parking lot near Jasper's car. Jasper was one of my best friends and I could tell him anything. When I told him about James he just said thank god.

'Hey where are you?' Emmett had just text me.

'In the school parking lot for free period where are you?' I'm a very fast texter so it only took me three seconds.

'Oh I have study hall this period. Who are you with?' I guess he is too.

'Who do you have? I can maybe get you out. And I'm with Jasper.' I wanted him near me to talk to me.

'Thompson, why do you want to do that?'

'Because, I want to talk you other than texting you.' I felt like I had a million firecrackers going off in my stomach when I was near him or when I was talking to him.

'How are you going to that?' I had a smile come across my face. It was my thinking face.

'Don't worry, just stay right there.' Then I started to go near door number 5.

"Where are you going?" I turn around thinking I need a senior with me to get pass all of the other teachers in the hallway.

"Hey jazz do you have a pass saying that I just came from the office and the principle needs to see Emmett Hale?" Jasper sold hallway passes at Forks high school but for me he would give them to me for free.

"Emmett Hale, yeah, hold on." He was looking for the passes in his backpack.

"Why do you need this?" he asked as he was putting Emmett's name on the pass.

"I want to take him out of class." I paused then took the pass and ran to Mrs. Thompson's class and then yelled "Thanks." From the end of the hallway.

"Umm…. I'm looking for Emmett Hale?" I said in sweet voice.

"Why?" Mrs. Thompson was a very strict teacher and took no sass from anyone.

"The principle wants to meet with him." She then took the pass from my hands. God she was mean.

"Emmett Hale front in center!" Did I mention she was a yeller too?

"Yes miss." He was so funny sometimes.

"You have to go to the principle's office with Ms. Swan."

"Okay." She lead us out of the class room and I started running.

"Come on slow poke!" I yelled from the end of the hallway and

then Emmett started running pass me. God he was fast.

"Now's who the slow poke." He yelled back.

"Where did you get the pass from? It looked really real." He asked when we reached his car.

"Jasper, he sells them but I get them for free since we have been friends since like in the womb." I said laughing at the inside joke.

"That's a pretty good relationship." He said out of breath.

"Yeah I know. What do you want to do now?" I asked also out of breath.

"Um…… let's go to your house my mom is at home and would kill me if I was home right now."

"Okay my dad's at work and my brother's in class so I think it would be okay." He open the passenger door for me then went around the car into his seat.

"Where's your mom?" he asked while starting the car.

"She…….. pass away when I was 6." I said about to cry.

"Oh sorry, do you mind if I asked about her?" He looked at me with a puppy eyed face and I nodded.

"Sure what do you want to know?"


End file.
